familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Piers de Dutton (c1367-1433)
}} "Sir Peter Dutton of Dutton, knight, son and heir of Edmund Dutton, which Edmund was younger brother and next heir to sir Lawrence Dutton of Dutton. This sir Peter married Elizabeth, daughter of sir William Butler of Beusy, lord of Warrington, lib. C. fol. 180. o. et 160. t. and had issue sir Thomas de Dutton, who married Alice, daughter of sir John Stanley, but died without issue about 9 Hen. VI. in the life time of his father; Alice, his widow, after married John Wolton, 11 Hen. VI. ut per inquisitionem post mortem Johannis de Dutton, 24 Hen. VI et lib. C. fol. 147, x. y. John Dutton, second son, who succeeded heir to his father; Richard Dutton, another son, living 1440 et 1451, lib. C. fol. 164. a. which Richard had issue Lawrence Dutton senior, 16 Hen. VII, who died without issue, lib. C. fol.161. k. Parnell, daughter of sir Peter, married Hugh Venables baron of Kinderton; after to Richard Booth, 29 Hen. VI. 1451, lib. C. fol. 160. c. Elizabeth, another daughter, married John Done of Utkinton the elder, 12 Hen. IV, 1410 {note, this date does not agree with the rest of the children but included here as it is in the source material} lib. C. fol 164, f. Ellen, another daughter, married Griffith Hanmere, son and heir of John Hanmere, esquire, 3 Hen. VI 1424, lib. C. fol. 179. d. And Sibill, another daughter, married Geffry Starky, son of Randle Starky, of Stretton in Cheshire, lib. C. fol. 134. l. Sir Peter Dutton was a knight 7 Hen. IV. lib. C. fol. 180. o. and also 5 Hen. IV. lib. C. fol. 145. h. The King granted him a pardon for taking part with Henry Percy the son, surnamed Hotspur. Dated at Circencester, 3 November, 5 Hen. IV. 1403. He was made lieutenant or deputy in the office of the seneschalcy of the county of Chester, by Elizabeth, countess of Salisbury, while they both should live, and to be of council with her; for which service she gave him two marks annual rent, which he ought to pay her for his lands of Little Legh, held of her castle of Harden, during the term aforesaid, 1408, 10 Hen. IV. lib. C. fol. 164. b. Great contention fell between this sir Peter Dutton and sir William Athurton, of Athurton in Lancashire, insomuch that they made inroads and invasions once upon the other; and the said sir Piers Dutton and his adherents, to wit, sir Rafe Bostock of Bostock, Richard Warbuton of Budworth, Thomas Warburton of Halton, John Done of Utkinton junior, John Manley of Manley, Hugh Dutton of Hatton the elder, William Leycester of Nether-Tabley, sir Peter Legh of Clifton (ancestor of Legh of Lyme), and John Carington of Carington; were all sued by sir William Athurton, for taking away forty of his oxen and forty cows, out of his closes at Athurton, and for beating of his servants. But this variance was composed between them by the award of John, duke of Bedford, earl of Richmond and Kendall, constable of England and regent of the kingdom in the absence of Henry the Fifth, dated 9 April, 7 Hen. V. 1419, restitution being awarded on both sides; the horses and saddles taken by sir William Athurton to be restored to sir Piers Dutton, and the cattel taken by sir Piers to be restored to the said sir William. Lib. C. fol. 146. n. Sir Peter de Dutton was made Parcarius de Northwood, or governor of Northwood Park in Over Whitley, during his life, with the fees thereof 1 Hen. VI. 1423 out of which he had orders from William Harrington, chief steward of Halton under Henry archbishop of Canterbury, and other foeffees of king Henry the Fifth, to deliver one oak for the repair of Witton-bridge, then in decay, and another for repair of Farnworth chapel. Dated 9 Hen. VI. Lib. C. fol. 147. w. Sir Peter died 12 Hen. VI. 1433, aged sixty-six years. Lib. C. fol. 147. x. v. et fol. 163. x."--The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester Ahnentafel Siblings References See also External links Contributors William Allen Shade 22:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) * Category:Upgraded from info page